Tangled
by Zero Skye
Summary: An old prompt that I decided to put back up again, enjoy. Light Jane/Pepper


This was part of a prompt that I was doing but since I deleted the prompt(s) this was gone as well. I looked it over again and I still love it, I think it's very sweet so I thought it would be nice to re-post it. I might just re-post another one as well that I like as a one-shot. Now excuse me while I think of more ideas for this fandom.

* * *

"Jane are you in there?"

Jane looked up from the book in her lap to the door, "Yes. Pepper is that you?" she asked. She glanced out her window where the sun was starting to rise. Normally Pepper would be in the kitchen's during this time starting breakfast for the castle.

"Yes it's me, may I come in?" Pepper's muffled voice answered. Jane closed her book and put it off to the side, "Of course you can Pepper." she answered getting up and opening the door.

What she saw shocked her. It was the same old Pepper, but her hair wasn't in the normal braid she had it in. "Pepper...your hair.." Jane said in surprise. Pepper frowned, "I know it's terrible!" she said walking is as Jane closed the door behind her.

"No! No it is not. It's very pretty. You should wear it down more often!"

Pepper blushed at the word 'pretty'. She didn't think she was pretty and when someone like Jane, who was strong and pretty in Pepper's eyes, called her pretty it made her go red.

"O-oh okay. Thank you. But that's not what I came here for. You see I need to wear my hair back so it doesn't get in the food. And when I tried to brush my hair this morning my hair was all tangled up. I don't know how it happened, it doesn't do this very often." she said with wonder.

Jane cocked her head to the side, "I see. And you came here because you want me to brush it for you?"

"W-well yes, I though that with your hair being, um, long like it is and always down you...you would be able too..." Pepper stuttered trying not to sound like she was making fun.

"Aw, Pepper your too cute!" Pepper blushed again, "Of course I will! My hair get's messy a lot as you know. No need to be shy to say it." she said sitting on her bed and patting the spot next to her.

Pepper quickly sat on the bed, handing Jane her hair brush. "Here you go. Can you make it quick please? I still need to start breakfast." she said.

Jane nodded and began to brush Pepper's hair. She ran her finger's through it as she noticed how soft it was. She took the brush and went down, making sure to get all the knot's out.

The room was quite quiet, the only sound was the light noises of the hair brush and the sheet's moving every so often. Pepper stood still her breathing becoming more calming, who know getting your hair brushed by someone else felt so good?

"Do you have something for your hair?" Jane asked softly, as if not to break the comforting silence. Pepper nodded and held up a piece of string that had little blue flowers sewed on it. Jane took it from her hand and there finger's brushed. Pepper felt her face heat up a little and flexed her fingers a little.

Jane's mouth twitched a little as her fingers twitched at the contact. It felt oddly nice. Pepper breathed in deeply when Jane started to pulling her hair lightly, left, right, middle, left, right, middle, braiding her hair. She always did it herself and it very so much different when someone else did it. She didn't even know Jane could braid.

At last Jane tied her hair up with the string, making sure every little blue flower showed. She put her hands in her own lap and looked over Pepper's hair giving herself a nod of approval.

"Well here's your brush back. I'm sure you need to start breakfast now." Jane said. Pepper nodded her head and for some reason felt her cheek's grow hot. She turned and stood from the bed, "Thank you Jane, that was wonderful."

Jane smiled, "We should do it again sometime." she joked playfully. Pepper nodded with a smile, and looked hesitation about something. Jane was about to ask what but then Pepper leaned down and gave Jane a soft peck on the cheek.

"Thank you Jane." she muttered quickly, opening the door and leaving. Jane sat there with a shocked look on her face, then she brought her hand up to her cheek.

The boys had no idea why both girls where smiling like fools throughout the day.


End file.
